Leech (The Progenitor of Parasites)
“Such insignificant creatures, they are food to be fed upon by me and my children- in a millennium I will feast upon all of creation, until everything has been consumed by me” ''-Leech'' to Weldrok, about the fate of creation "Oh, their so adorable when they start to figure out, how insignificant they are in the grand scheme of things" -Leech to Lucifer, when at the bar Leech, is an elder demon and the first parasitic entity to come into creation, and has earned the reputation of the ‘Father of Parasites’, and the ‘Maker of Diseases’ always using someone to do his dirty work, and feast on another, always possessing or controlling someone, to achieve his grander goals- by using possession and feeding off others, giving him a reputation as a master of the dark-forces, and why is punishment was having his pieces and consciousness spread out all across creation, forming separate entities as a way of preventing his return- but he reformed himself nonetheless, using other parts of himself, with a little help from his old master Weldrok. He is a very sly, but extremely calm demon, and one of the few demonic entities who actually likes mortal life in creation, and even the angels, but only see's them as a source of food and sustenance. But despite being known as lord of viruses, he actually is the cause, of the creation of many powerful and magical beings, such as: vampires, werewolves, zombies, mummies, any kind of magical creature- is actually a creation of this being, as a way of feasting on life, with a virus so powerful- it is often confused for magic. Because of this he has become one of the most influential beings across creation, due to the creation of many magical creatures and entire outerverses have been made or remade in his image. But, he might be a member of the council of Hell, but he is a very far away point- from being the strongest demon, as he might be powerful on his own, but he needs to inhabit stronger vessels for his power to be unmatched. Summary Early History Before existence was created, all that existed was the void, the infinite expanse of nothingness and emptiness. But within, this expanse walked a being with the power to both create, and exist by himself- this entity would be known as 'God', the creator himself. As he wandered creation forever alone, though equipped with unlimited true power, he was still alone. Until, he met another being like himself, 'The Divine Goddess'. The both instantly fell in love with each-other, but both did not want to continue wandering the void aimlessly, in response, God created creation- a creation within the nothingness where they could finally call home. Although they could bring creation into existence, they needed help in finishing it, giving it a true shape. So, God created three brothers, he fused with unlimited power: Micheal Demiurge, Gabriel Hornblower, and Samael (who would later be known as, 'Lucifer Morningstar'), after they where given their powers, God guided them into how to use their new powers over creation- and with that, they helped to form the Omniverse, Heaven and Hell- and all of creation. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was Lilith (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'Weldrok' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon), but not long after these two came into existence, so did their power of creation, and forming new ideas and concepts of evil and sin. Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- so too did the dirt and filth of hell, thrown out of all the scum and evil of Hell, something began to emerge from the filth and ruin, this was the first parasitic entity, and his name was ‘Leech’. Despite his parasitic nature- meaning he needs another to survive on, his power was on a much greater level than the other members of the council, as anything that had ever been touched by him or his children- he could gain some of their power and influence, giving him the opportunity, for infinite power evolution, more than enough reason as to why he earned a place on the council of Hell. Due to behavior of his, he was actually considered one of the most approachable, and caring of other demons, as he restricted himself from causing physical harm to other creatures and things (as he saw them as food, in development), and got along much better with other demons and other entities, even befriending mortals and gods alike, for food to sustain him, he gave them power- and this symbiotic relationship was pleasing for him, and gave the council of Hell, another source of power. After many millennia of working under Weldrok and Lucifer- manipulating mortal and celestial life by spreading the influence of sin, and creating new ideas of evil across creation, Weldrok soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, much like of demons, Leech chose to fight for Weldrok, as it promised him a greater source of food for his survival, however, because of the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, helping Lucifer to quiet down the rebellion. Weldrok was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; Leech, was proven to be too difficult to contain in, or outside of creation, due to his connections to all of his diseases and parasites, as he could pass his mind and consciousness to them, and simply rebuild his body- so instead, he had his consciousness split into several hundred pieces along with his power, which in turn caused the creation of several thousand beings and species to come into creation as a result, as these where mere products of his own mind. Return to Earth Now for some strange reason, Weldrok has used his own power to resurrect the split apart demon, pulling all of his pieces from across all of creation, and returning his power, and bestowing him a mortal form. Now that this demon is working for Lucifer once again, the question is what this demon will do, and what has Weldrok planned out for him? Powers & Abilities Omnipresence: 'As the creator of diseases and plagues, meaning that he has complete access to the creation itself, as his plagues both exist within Hell and Heaven itself, as he has access to ever dimension, realm, universe and outerverse instantaneously, but he does this by controlling the disease and beings its inside, as he can use them as a gateway, or simply control them just by thinking of it, giving him access to other beings. Because he is the creator of diseases, he is connected to everything that has a disease, and can be anywhere at any time. He even has access to Heaven, but not all of it, as some angels are beyond the reach of his diseases. '''Higher-tier omnipotence: '(Below nigh-omnipotence) Leech has immense power with only Clown, Maltresia, Madrasa, Lucifer and Weldrok, his superior dark-forces. '''Omni-feasting: This power is common with most council members, but Leeches version is far superior. He can literally feast off the knowledge and power and current sick person has- adding their mind and power to his own, so the more sick people there are at one time, the more powerful he can become- meaning at times he can become omnipotent and omniscient, but this power is completely reliant on people at one time, and cannot last long, so he has to be quick with using it. * Cosmic Awareness * Mind & Matter Manipulation * Beyond-Dimensional Existence * Reality Warping * Energy Projection * Enhanced Intellect * Immortality: Leech will never grow physically old and can live forever. He is billions of years old, and not even Lucifer, Weldrok or The Presence can truly destroy him, as he's connected himself to every disease in creation, so to destroy him you'd need to first destroy every disease in creation, which would have dramatic affects on how life would function. * Invulnerability * Magic * Matter Absorption * Time Travel * Necromancy: Leech can choose the soul's destination if he kills a person or supernatural being (as a demon), and decide whether to resurrect them. ** Dimensional Travel: By using the diseases, he climb out of them, or tear holes in the fabric of reality, that can take him or anything, to anywhere he wants. ** Reality Alteration: Leech is capable of altering reality at will. ** Supernatural Stamina: Leech is able to function without rest or sleep. ** Telekinesis: Leech telepathic powers, can move entire universes with little to no-difficulty. ** Disease & Life Manipulation: '''His control over diseases and life is on par with Lucifer and Wedrok, as he can create and change diseases at will, or simply create entire universes full of life. '''Demonic Physiology * Supernatural Durability: '''As a Demon, Leech is far more durable than humans, and even surpassing the powers of any demon or god, in creation. Leech can withstand an immense amount of physical damage, and weapons such as guns, knives, tasers, unholy and holy weaponry cause him little to no harm. Usually, Leech laughs at the idea that humans may hurt him. * '''Possession: '''As a Demon, Leech can possess any recently deceased human being. Lucifer has forbidden Demonic Possessions because "someone" in the Silver City complained about it- she complies, saying there is no need. * '''Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Speed: It is assumed that Leech can appear in the blink of an eye, as due to his omnipresence there is no limit to his speed, this can also be said for Lucifer and Weldrok, as well as God. * Supernatural Reflexes and Reactions: Leech possesses unlike the stronger demons, more typical demon reflexes. He is able to effortlessly catch weapons thrown at him by other demons and easily block, dodge or deflect incoming damage. * Accelerate Healing Factor: '''Leech have shown to heal faster than humans, even faster than angels. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Leech possesses strength comparable to most demons lords; who have a high level of superhuman strength. He is not the physically strongest of the council, but is still easily capable to move planets around like tennis balls. * '''Inter-dimensional Travel: With his demonic wings, Leech possesses the ability to physically fly anywhere in creation. He can physically take beings from different dimensions and place them elsewhere, and also bring back souls from Hell into recently deceased bodies, like what Lucifer did with Abel. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''As witnessed numerous times by demons, Leech can almost immediately heal from any wound or damage. His healing factor is so good, it is next to Weldrok in how fast he can heal and repair damage. ** '''Claws ** Invulnerability: Leech, like other demons, are invulnerable to all mortal weapons and damage done by non-celestial or infernal sources. ** Enhanced Senses ** Celestial Metabolism: While Leech can be affected by mind-altering substances, he can actually decide if they affect him or not, or how long it takes for him to recover from them. He can consume vast quantities of powerful alcohol and drugs without negative effects. The effects also wear off much faster than with mortals, allowing him to sober up quickly after consumption has ended. ** Fangs ** Shape-Shifting ** Power Distribution Abilities * Deception * Omnipresent * Omni-Feasting * Unbreakable Rage * Life and Disease creation and Manipulation * Occultism Feats * Destroyed millions of outerverses. * Once possessed, and took control of Weldrok, as well, as other members of the council, and once merged with Lucifer, for a century. * Killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire hyper-verses. * Races like the Klyntar, Xenomorphs, Brethren Moons and Starro, and many other species like them, all came from drops of his essence as a result of his consciousness being split into hundreds of pieces across creation. * Responsible for the creation of vampires, across creation as a byproduct of his influence * Knull, and Cyttorak, two immensely powerful cosmic entities, are merely avatars created to contain a piece of his shredded consciousness. * Responsible for the corruption of Mandrakk, the dark monitor into a vampire- and is the one controlling this avatar of god. * Feed off on thousands of demons, souls and angels, to fuel his existence, and to create his armies. * Is responsible for the creation of all diseases and sicknesses. * Manipulated gods, demons and angels, into aiding him feed on creation. Physical Appearance Though in reality, he is one of the most powerful shapeshifters in existence, and can morph into anything he wants, no matter its; size, shape, form or living or dead, making him very difficult to find or control. But when in his normal form, he is a tall, muscular, black anthropoid eagle made up of a black moving sludge. He gives off a very threatening aura, and most people avoid his presence especially from looking into his deep yellow eyes- as merely looking at hi gives one the feeling of disgust and sickness. It is still unsure what these demons chosen human form is, as all demons change their forms to avoid suspicion, but Leech's preferred human form is- a young, handsome guy with light skin. He often wears a doctors coat as a kind of insult. He has black hair, and will often be very sociable with people, as he doesn't like clean freaks, and enjoys a mess and disorganization. While he may be very sociable, this is only a ruse as he views every other being lower than him as merely food to be fed upon by him. Personality Because of his demon physiology, Leech is actually, one of the calmer and understanding of demons, rather keeping and preserving existence as long as possible, and allowing the creatures to grow an prosper. But this is always said with a predatory grin, as a way of reveling his true kind intentions, are only a means of an end for him to feed. He has also at times been arrogant and sadistic - regarding his consumption of creation as an inevitability, mocking beings who attempt to fight him or escape as futile, and relishing the prospect of hunting and feasting on his chosen prey. Through his parasitic, and disease army, Leech is responsible for the destruction and corruption of multiple outerverses across creation, and responsible for making some of the most dangerous entities and species in existence. When not engaged in combat, Leech appeared calm and condescending, often smiling in a sadistic fashion at sights such as watching entire universes slowly be drained of life, calling it beautiful. However, Leech does possess a volatile temper and is prone to reacting with extreme rage when denied what he wants, such as when Weldrok rejected him from possessing him any longer, as he grew tired of Leeches attachment. Relationships Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer and Leech where once on very friendly terms with one and another, considering them as very close friends due to his sociable if sadistic personality. Lucifer while he is surprise that he was released, is more worried by his return, due to him being quite unstable at times. Lucifer finds him intimidating, and too dangerous to be around, even by normal demon standards. While working together, they grow closer and develop a close friendship- but know all there is, is hostility, mostly around Weldrok, as he considers him a close friend, and he does show that they're their for each-other. While Lucifer is cautious around Weldrok, he is a more worried with Leech as he believes, as long as he can keep Weldrok under control, he can control him- to stop him from releasing plagues across creation. Weldrok He's very supportive of him, as he feels more safe and comfortable around him compared to the other demons, as he see's a lot of himself in the hellhound and can properly relate too, and will constantly show off his strength as a way of getting attention, as he believes that the hellhound only respects power. Because of this, he has not gone unnoticed, as Weldrok does show attention towards him. Madrasa Although they consider each-other family, they are both very friendly and playful with each-other, often helping each other if the other needs it. However, she does try not to be seen around him in certain places, as she considers him to be a disgusting mess, which the demon accepts and will stay away from her. Maltresia He is more calm, happy and comfortable when in the same presence as her. As, they share a sort of big sister bond, and are able to communicate and interact with each-other, as he feels she is more understanding and happier compared to other demons he talks too. God It is unknown how he views God, but it has been shown he does show some respect towards him, as for him- he is the one who created him, so you should show some respect. Trivia * Even though he created diseases, no-one actually remembers his name, until you mention him. This was done by Lucifer, like he did with the other lord's of Hell who fought against him, by making everything in creation forget their names, as a way of never being reminded of that war or day again, only he and the angels know about what really happened. * Leech is seen as one of the most influential dark forces in creation, and is accepted, as his power exceeds that of higher-dimensional elder gods, as seen through the various avatars and species hes made across creation. * Although he's responsible for the creation of many species, beings and diseases across creation, he did not directly make them, but used his powers and influence over a period of time- before the species had finished and had been completed.